The Dawn of Albion
by Tudors4ever
Summary: We all know Arthur's destiny-he is the great and powerful king who will unite the lands of Albion-but getting there is NOT going to be easy. Post series 3-Get ready for more drama, romance and magic in my take on the fourth! Detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Dawn of Albion

We all know Arthur's destiny- he is the great and powerful king who will unite the lands of Albion-but getting there is NOT going to be easy. Post series 3 - get ready for more drama, romance and magic in my take on the fourth! Detailed summary inside. Merlin belongs to the BBC.


	2. Summary

_**Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC. I own nothing except original characters. **_

_**Summary**_

**Another year has passed in Camelot since the ill fated reign of Queen Morgana, and the people have not forgotten as they struggle under a second great purge ordered by their grief stricken King. Desperate to eradicate magic once and for all, Uther fails to notice the effect events have had on Arthur. As more and more magicians, sorcerers and anyone else with ties to the Old Religion find themselves in increasing danger, it is up to Merlin, Arthur and the rest of our beloved heroes to stand up and fight for their vision of the kingdom. **

_**Characters and Relationships**_

**Merlin/Freya/OC, Arthur/Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Morgause, Morgana/OC, Uther, Leon, Gaius, Mordred. Various OCs will pop up based on figures from Arthurian legend. **


	3. No Real Respite from Trial Part 1

**AN: Well, sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 1. Italics are dreams or thoughts. Please review with any thoughts. I own absolutely nothing. Tudors4eva. **

No Real Respite from Trial Part 1

_He had run as fast as he could, a lot faster than he had been when ducking into archives to avoid her guards. The pounding of his blood in his ears and the euphoria of certain victory only reinforced his one great desire-to see her kneeling at his feet, in front of his throne. Then..._

"_No. NO! Sister..."_

_Her red skirts pooled on the stone as she cradled the second sorceress' head in her arms. The two men in the room had shot him worried glances as he took in the smoking cup and lake of blood, and then relaxed as he locked eyes with the younger one. _

"_It's over, Morgana." Why had that bothered him so much? Merlin, the idiot, was simply stating the obvious-they had won. Then why had his eyes been shining so much? Why had it triggered that ominous last threat? And why had they hardened as her screams became the catalyst for destruction as the throne room's roof, pillars and walls had cracked and crumbled before coming down with an ear splitting CRASH that had almost killed them. _

"M_ER_LIN! What did we spend an hour yesterday morning talking about and demonstrating?"

An innocent pair of bright blue eyes stared back at the irate prince of Camelot from their owners position crouched beside an ornate four poster bed scooping up a fallen bowl. The dark haired man bestowed a sunny smile on his irate master before replying.

"Your ability to command a room by shouting, Sire?" Straightening up, Merlin walked the few extra steps to the table and set down his burden, inwardly thanking whatever deity was listening that it was the porridge and not Arthur's favourite ale that had spilled.

"No, dear Merlin," Arthur replied sarcastically, " I had to show you the correct way to arrange my meals on a tray so that I do not wake up to you picking perfectly good bacon out of the fireplace again." Climbing out of bed, he strode to the large cushioned chair next to the table, ignoring his protesting servant.

"That only happened once, and if you remember, I only dropped it because-"Merlin felt his voice trail off at the thunderous look Arthur shot him. _He's had the dream again-he needs to start telling me when it happens. Of course, he's Prince Arthur, the original rough, tough save the world type, so any talk about nightmares or feelings aren't going to happen until I'm Gaius's age. _

"If you're going to continue standing there like a performing clown at a fair you will need to start juggling," the prince's voice broke into Merlin's musing. Muttering a brief apology, he moved towards the window under the pretence of disposing of the broken bowl-pretence because it would be child's play to rectify the damage. After ensuring Arthur was absorbed in his breakfast and the dressing screen was in the royal's line of vision, he focused on the broken pieces and murmured the simplest repair spell he knew.

"Burgbot ciricping, " Heat bloomed in his hands and he couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the now complete dish. He doubted he would ever become bored of the myriad uses of his powers, the endless new spells and ways of creating beauty, easing tasks and gaining knowledge. Looking up, he caught sight of the large stacks of wood in the courtyard below. His smile vanished in an instant.

"Your father is going through with it then?" he asked as he turned back into the room, startling the prince who was just finishing the plate of bread, cheese and fruit in front of him. Frowning, Arthur pulled himself away from picking over his dream, and then remembered the council meeting and preparations for the purge the previous day.

"Yes Merlin," Arthur replied flatly, "he has decided that he will no longer tolerate the rise of magic in this kingdom." As he spoke those words, he noticed a change come over Merlin's expression-the mouth tightened, skin paled and the eyes- shaking himself; he covered his concern, "You do not agree with him?"

Merlin immediately pasted on his normal smile. "No, the king has good reason to want his domain free of curses," he lied, feeling his stomach unknot a little at Arthur's nod. Turning towards the bed, he welcomed the chance to vent his frustration on the pillows. Unobserved, his master let his thoughts slip back to his dream and the puzzling matter that had just been revealed to him.

Merlin's eyes.

In the dream, he had failed to look scared or fearful as _she _had unleashed a whirlwind very similar to the one Morgause had concocted to spirit her away one year previously. Instead, he had looked like he was expecting it; almost ready for battle, the military side of Arthur's brain piped up.

_That's just ridiculous, _he firmly told himself. _Merlin is a clumsy, bumbling idiot who is incapable of fighting a small child away from a sweetmeat stand and she is a treacherous harpy who could kill him with a snap of her fingers. _

Breathing deeply to quell the burning sensation in his stomach, he looked at Merlin who was now busily attacking the blankets. At once he wished he hadn't as several thoughts ran across his mind.

_He cannot fight, but he is brave enough to follow you into danger. _

_He begged you not to think differently of him right before his best friend was revealed as a sorcerer. _

_He has given you wise counsel more than once. _

_The Cup of Life could only be destroyed by magic. _

_You've thought he was special ever since you first met. _

Biting back a groan, Arthur buried his hands in his hair. What did those thoughts mean? Luckily, he was saved from further introspection by a knock at the door.

"Enter," he called out, and was immediately rewarded with a cacophony of noise and movement.

"Sire, your father requests your presence in the throne room-"

"Boss, there's trouble again. A band of ruffians heading for us."

"My lord, they may not be a threat, but-"

"Your Highness, the king has requested a full meeting-"

"Knights of Camelot, " Arthur intoned gravely, "it is polite to elect one speaker to deliver a message and not charge in here like a bunch of discordant minstrels with news. " The four young men in front of him duly fell silent, three looking suitably chastened, but the fourth could not keep the smirk out of his eyes.

"I am sorry Sire," Sir Lancelot replied just as gravely, "there are reports of a group of ruffians who have been harrowing the border coming towards Camelot at speed. They may not be any threat to us, but-"

_But we all know what your father is like these days _was the unspoken ending added by all present. Arthur groaned inwardly-he wanted one day without having to fight with his formidable parent, maybe even spend time with Gwen, but it seemed it was not to be.

"Thank you Sir Lancelot. Tell my father I will be with him presently. "The knight bowed and withdrew, throwing a small smile at Merlin as he did so. Sirs Gwaine, Elyan and Percival did likewise.

Even as he harried his slow servant to get him dressed and left his chambers for the throne room, Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot again noticed Merlin's expression as Lancelot acknowledged him-a mixture of courage, fear and steadfastness. Unbidden, his last thought came back to him, along with a strange rush of affection.

_Yes,Merlin is special. _


	4. No Real Respite from Trial Part 2

**Many thanks to everyone who's reviewed and put it on story alert so far. Here's chapter two. Again the sections in italics are thoughts, dreams or memories. I only own Paschent and his merry band of mercenaries, the BBC is behind everything else. Enjoy. **

No Real Respite from Trial Part 2

The forest was seen by many as a calm place, an area where they could enjoy a sense of peace and tranquillity and forget their cares. Indeed, people would often hold revels and sports in its many clearings during the summer months. It was even seen as a religious setting by some-a chance to thank the Creator and glory in its beauty.

However, tonight would see strange visitors to this place. Had they been present, the people and animals of this domain would have scattered in fear of the mythical warriors galloping closer to Camelot's border. Heading the arrow shaped phalanx, the three hooded and armoured men appeared to be flying, the horses beneath them cloaked in the darkness. Their hooves kicked up the soft earth, shattering the peaceful setting.

Breaking into the largest clearing, the two armoured men raised their hands to their mouths. Seconds later, the entire group halted at the sight of two golden balls of flame. Their leader pushed back his hood and grinned at his companions.

"We should arrive by dawn, in time for the execution. " The grin turned into a haughty sneer as he spurred his horse forward and turned, "My friends, the promised glory and honour await you!"

Prince Paschent of the Saxons was determined. Tomorrow would see Uther Pendragon commit his last murder.

**MERLIN **

_His armour's clean. His boots are polished. He's eating with his father. His clothes are being washed. His chamber is tidy. And I have just finished mucking out his-bloody-stables-AGAIN. _

Merlin stamped up the final stairs to the physicians quarters of the castle and halted at the heavy oak door as he tried to calm his raging mind. This morning had not gone well.

_Uther Pendragon had risen from the throne the moment Arthur and Merlin had entered the room to pour wine, regardless of the fact that the full council present looked like they were nowhere near finishing matters. _

"_You summoned me, Your Majesty?" Only he witnessed the king's face fall momentarily at his son's formal greeting and the reluctant way Arthur accepted his goblet. _

"_Yes, Arthur, you will have heard from your knights," the monarch's brisk voice faltered over the last word and swiftly recovered, "that a indeterminate number of mercenaries left King Mark's border with our land six days ago. They are highly armed and extremely well trained. I believe they mean to destroy us. " _

"_I will take Sirs Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival and meet them in the field, Father," the prince replied decisively as Uther swallowed. _Remembering the naked fear on the monarch's face, Merlin felt a cold ribbon slide down his spine.

"_No, Arthur." Startled, the young royal had looked down at the hand now gripping his arm, then back at his father's face. "We do not know what direction they will approach us from, and it will play into their hands if we leave the citadel and town with less protection. And-"_

"_Father, I have faced men like these before countless times. I am aware of the dangers and I can plan for eventualities in battle," Arthur's voice grew angrier and less bored as Uther appeared not to hear him. _

"_-we have countless prisoners to deal with, not to mention the sorcerer's execution tomorrow. I simply cannot spare you!" Dead silence fell across the room as king and prince glared at each other. _

"_Milord, you have forgotten to explain to his Highness the origin of this latest threat." Every pair of eyes now swivelled to the new speaker and the white haired physician quailed under the weight of the scrutiny. Stepping forward out of the shadow of the mass of people crowded in the large window embrasure,_ _Gaius handed Uther a piece of parchment. Breaking eye contact with Arthur, he stared at the parchment before abruptly taking it. _

"_Thank you Gaius. Arthur, this is what we know so far about these rebels-they do not hail from anywhere on this island. Those who have dealt with them say that they have heard the accents of Wendland, Ireland and Gaul among them. These lands are known to be hotbeds of alternative ideas and magical practices, as well as for producing fierce fighters whose field tactics are near legendary. They have already demonstrated this through burning and pillaging the outlying villages. We," here he had paused for breath and indicated the council, "have decided to use what men we have tomorrow to engage them in hand to hand combat with a view to driving them away or at worst digging in for a siege. This is the best way to ensure that they and others continue to see Camelot as strong. "As he finished, his heart sank as Arthur's eyes narrowed. _

"_With respect, Sire, we do not need another siege. The people have only just re-established a sense of normality following," Arthur drew in a breath for courage, "last year. I feel that they would be happier if they could see us taking action." _

"_We will be 'taking action', Arthur, and the people will still love us because we will not allow these men to enjoy the fruits of their wicked plan."Uther shuffled the papers in his hands and moved to dismiss the council. _

"_Sire,-_

"_Enough Arthur! I do not know why I tell you of my plans if you continue to argue and find fault like a child determined to have his own way!" Again you could have heard a pin drop as two pairs of eyes locked. Watching his master, Merlin had felt his heart sink into his boots at the black anger and hurt mingled on the golden haired man's face. _

"_I have no idea why I am still here either." _That parting shot had been the signal for master and servant to storm and scurry from the room, followed by a noisy babbleof talk and gossip as the meeting adjourned. His attempt to comfort Arthur had led to a mountain of extra chores, and while his magic had helped, he couldn't afford to spook prize Saracen stallions today. So here he was, covered in stinking dung for the third time that week and desiring nothing more than a bath.

"Gaius, please tell me you haven't been mixing any of that lotion containing goose fat today and that instead we're having a goose for dinner, oh that looks good," he said of the large iron bathtub and the cloud of steam that nearly hid his mentor and surrogate father from view.

"Mmhm," said figure replied, raising his eyebrow as he took in the state of the young warlock. "I guessed you'd need it after I saw you go into the stables this afternoon and a scarily familiarly dressed man the colour of a Byzantine come out an hour later." He folded his arms and waited.

"Every time I try to talk to him as an equal I end up assigned the jobs of the lowliest servants; mucking out his stables, taking his kitchen scraps to the back door of the kitchens, bathing his stupid dogs, urgh," Merlin revelled in the easing of the tension that had built up inside him. Still talking, he pulled his streaked shirt over his head and threw it towards the washtub, "he still sees me as that idiot boy who challenged him in the marketplace, not as the one who faced a dragon with him, or was willing to sacrifice his mother to save his life, or the one who made sure, or tried to at least, that Morgana didn't kill him or Uther on her rampage to the throne. " At that point he broke off. _I know he's never going to lose his stupid pride, but is it too much to ask that my work's appreciated? _

"You forgot about the Labyrinth of Gedref," Gaius murmured, half humorous, half soothing. Upon catching Merlin's incredulous look, he raised a hand in apology, "but he doesn't know about that, or any of the other times you have had to rescue him. And while we have our dear Uther on the throne," now it was Merlin's turn to raise his eyebrows; Gaius very rarely spoke critically of his oldest friend, "he cannot know or you will be the next corpse in the main courtyard. "

Merlin wearily nodded his understanding_. And that would mean Arthur's days would be numbered_, he silently finished the familiar lecture. It had been delivered at various times and volumes over the past year, and was never truer now. The great city he had come to four years ago had changed from a bustling, vibrant metropolis to a place of increasing gloom. Uther's Second Purge, as it was now known, had meant homes and businesses in the lower town had become vacant overnight as their owners had fled. Worse still were those who had bravely or foolishly stayed. The images of their death throes had been branded on his mind. The familiar feelings of nausea, black rage and helplessness returned now and he felt like screaming.

_You will be avenged, my brothers and sisters. The time is coming when the gifts you died for will not be seen as evil. I promise you. _

**MERLIN **

For the second time in one day, Arthur found himself cradling his head in his hands, this time because it was throbbing fit to burst. Starting with the fight with his father, pushing Gwaine too hard on the training field and having to visit Gaius, and ending with a painfully long peacemaking dinner with his father, today had been one of the worst since the dark days in hiding when that woman had set a price on his head.

"_I am your daughter after all!"_

How those six words had reverberated in his ears when he had first heard them, and how they still crept into his head at times like this. And how her next words had proved to be like a cankerous, venomous plant.

"_Don't look so surprised. You've known for some time."_

Even now, that was what burned most in his heart. After their victory, he found he could not let go of the increasingly suspicious thoughts that plagued him. While every courtier was quick to reassure both him and his father that they had had no idea of her treachery, the servants had come forward, including Guinevere, with tales of strange behaviour that had proved to make the events even harder to accept. _How long had she been planning it? How long had she known she even had a right to the throne? How had she obtained magic? More questions I need answers to, _the troubled royal thought bitterly as he rose from the table, _and_ _there is no chance of that. Not while we are forbidden to raise the subject. _This had been the worst of all; since her disappearance, his, _their, _father had refused to even utter or hear her name, leaving his best friend to confirm the truth of the shocking claim to his son. At first, the court had understood that her betrayal had left him a broken man. But now, there were some whispers that the king had hardened his heart and decided she would pay the ultimate price.

_That is not true. _

_How do you know?_

_He is a knight. He has taken an oath to protect women. And he would not have taken a momentous decision like that alone. I would have known. _

_You really think so. He was hardly forthcoming about the fact that she is your half sister. _

_Yes, _he roughly told his conscience, _she is his daughter, no matter what she has done. _His head now pounding, he moved towards the door, intending to obtain a remedy from Gaius and hopefully wake tomorrow with any mistrust long forgotten.

"_He did not mean that, Arthur. He loves you and he wants to protect Camelot. He is just afraid..."_

" _I think I know my father better than you, Merlin. Now shut up. "_

"_You should talk to him." _

"_Shut up means be quiet, Merlin. And since you seem to know so much, you can work out how to dispose of several tonnes of horse dung where it will not stink to the heavens." _

That conversation had been the last time he had seen the dark haired man, but remembering it now, Arthur paused with his hand on the doorknob. _I should apologise, he meant well._

**MERLIN **

"Are you even going to ask about today's council?" Now bathed and full of his second favourite roast chicken, Merlin looked across the hearth at Gaius and felt his now standard response drop from his lips.

"They're not just a bunch of thugs for hire, are they?" The older man shook his head.

"I am afraid not. Someone has been carefully recruiting not only the best fighters, but those who are supporters and users of the very practices Uther wishes to forbid. "Merlin's heart flipped at that. _In any other life I would want to meet them. _Then the implications sank in.

"Morgana's behind it isn't she. " Disbelievingly, he watched Gaius shake his head. "Come on, she must be!"

"No, Merlin," the physician now stood and removed a stack of parchment from behind the old plates on the mantel, "I fear that it is not. These men come from beyond our shores, where there are many who do not agree with our king's views on magic," the old man nodded at the look of understanding that dawned. "While Morgana may be involved, it would be foolish to assume that someone else does not bear just as big a grudge. " He emphasised his last three words for effect then pointed to the first piece of parchment. "Do you know who this used to belong to?"

Merlin gazed at the parchment on his lap. The large heraldic shield was not one he was familiar with. The main picture consisted of a red and a white dragon on either side. The ornate gold flames that spouted from both of them centred on three figures, a man, woman and child. Below them, two shining silver swords bore the scroll with the motto _draca lieg, bregdan lifen. What on earth does that mean? _He soon got his answer as Gaius began speaking again.

"You should, his son sits on the throne now. Constantine was the last great king, and he had three sons-Constans, Aurelius and Uther. He was also a powerful sorcerer and a Dragonlord, as I'm sure you've gathered." He took a deep breath, and Merlin interrupted,

"If this is his family crest, why have we never seen it before? Why is it something," he remembered Uther's face as he had looked at the papers; "he seems to be afraid of?"

"Have some patience and I will tell you," the old man chided with an affectionate smile at his ward's quick intelligence. "King Constantine's court sorcerer was a man named Vortigern. He was extremely clever and gifted, but also selfish and ambitious," the old mage shuddered as he remembered, "and able to manipulate his master to become regent to if Constantine died young, "seeing Merlin had more questions, he raised his finger to forestall him. "Of course, his ambition poisoned him, and both Constantine and his eldest son Aurelius died soon after. Uther's second brother Constans had no choice but to ascend the throne at eight years old."

"But if Uther's king now-"

"Yes, I knew you would ask that, "Gaius cut the obvious question off, and then grew more solemn than the young wizard had ever seen him. "Constans was young and naive, easy prey for someone like Vortigern. He was on the throne a month before civil war broke out in Camelot. "

"You're kidding. What happened?" Merlin immediately regretted his eager tone as his teacher sighed. "Sorry."

"No, you should know, "Gaius was silent for a long moment as his mind flew back over those days. "Vortigern began by preventing Uther's access to the king, and then put his cronies in positions of power over the prince. He also used his magic to ensure Constans even made policies that ensured Uther was barred from the succession. But Uther had the support of many of Constantine's old advisors who pledged allegiance to him. After the war had raged for ten years, they had Vortigern pinned down to one castle. That night, it was burnt to the ground. Vortigern and his two sons Vortimer and Paschent have been presumed dead to this day, and Uther wasted no time in consigning the story and shield to history "he finished sadly.

"So this shield reminds Uther of the war in his youth," Merlin mused slowly, "but why does it mean so much now if his father and enemy are dead-oh, no," he looked beseechingly at Gaius, "the sorcerer who's being executed tomorrow gave his name as Vortimer." _Please tell me this isn't true. _He felt his heart stop as Gaius nodded. "He survived the fire and is looking for revenge."

Gaius nodded again. Merlin couldn't believe it, but if it were true then Camelot could be plunged into a second brutal war. Unbidden, the memory of the last time he'd seen Morgana floated into his head. _It isn't over, it's only just beginning._ Did she know of this history? He fervently hoped not.

DONG DOONG DOOONG.

The pounding bell brought him to his feet in an instant, shattering his thoughts, except for the imperative that he must protect prince, king and city. Now that battle had joined, he felt the familiar swoop of excitement tinged with fear, and the tingling, powerful heat he associated with his magic.

For the pealing warning that now shattered the peaceful night meant only one thing-a prisoner had escaped the dungeons.


	5. No Real Respite from Trial Part 3

**Here's part 3, thanks to everyone that's reading. My plan is to try and upload twice a week, but if I'm very busy I'll only do it once. Italics are spells, thoughts or memories. I have also enabled anonymous reviews now-so let me know any thoughts. Thanks to Jane Mays for the last point. **

No Real Respite from Trial Part 3

"The objective is not to be seen until Pendragon gets here," hissed the second of the black clad men as they had just narrowly escaped the pikes of two soldiers charging towards the cells. The faint sound of the pealing bell was acquitting itself well, but the two priests weren't ready to be found just yet. 

"I know that, frère, "the first hissed bitingly as he recovered from shock, "it is all very well you telling me that now, but he could be any one of these helmeted goons just waiting to turn us into porcupines. We should have stuck with my plan, and then we'd at least know what he looks like."

"Yes, but father is adamant, and he has good reason to be. How are we going to bring about the second age of dragons if Uther Pendragon knows we are behind his troubles straight away?" He realised that his brother was no longer listening, "Paschent, by the Gods, stay back!"

The alcove they were hiding in was the smallest along the wide dark passageway leading to Camelot's dungeon backstairs and far away from any torches. _A good thing as this schwachsinnige is determined to blow the plan for a glimpse of his beloved, _Vortimer thought as the pair of knights mercifully passed them. Ignored again, he felt a small smile spread across his face. _Time to pay attention,_ _frère petit. _

"_Cum her,_ _schwachsinnige devant a me." _Turning just as the magic took effect, Paschent found himself abruptly jerked against his brother's chest. "By the sake of Emyrs, that was lunacy!"

"No, what is lunacy is your longing for the sight of the bastard," his infuriating sibling almost cooed, before posing a question. "I wonder if he knows he inspires this much devotion in a man?"

"It is not-things are not always what they seem, brother, "the younger prince covered his burning embarrassment, his mouth tight, "you should know that; you danced at the nuptial feast. The bastard is merely a brave figure in stories to me. "

As he hissed those last words, he became aware of the echo they produced. Straining his ears, he realised the warning bell had stopped ringing. A nod later and both men were slinking down the passageway, taking care to avoid rat droppings and dripping pitch. Presently, they came to the heavy bronze portcullis that separated the dungeon passage from the servant's quarters. Loosening his dagger from his belt, Vortimer grinned as he made to slash the counterweights rope.

**MERLIN**

Shifting his position for the third time that hour, Merlin tried to keep calm. Hidden behind a large crenulated pillar near the servant's quarters, he had not been seen by the guards who had been making impromptu patrols for the last hour. Arthur and Lancelot were somewhere in the deepest dungeons, the former cursing the fact that both Gwaine and Elyan had come from Madam Mariella's tavern in the lower town upon hearing the bell. _Gwaine was priceless though, he should have known that composing poetry to Gwen in front of the prat would earn him a dunking in the water barrel. _

The warm feeling from that recent memory helped offset the warlock's nervousness, but failed to dispel it completely. The silence around him was the worst, no guards had returned to complete their circuit of the area. Suddenly, he felt a powerful jolt as around him, the air seemed to grow warmer and mysteriously tighter. Closing his eyes, he let his heightened senses and his magic assess the two causes nearing his hiding place. The crackling energies swelled and plateaued as footsteps passed within a foot of him then paused. Peering round the pillar, he almost laughed out loud as he beheld the two men, who were going to get the shock of their lives in three seconds. He felt his fingertips tingle as the dark figure of Vortimer produced a dagger and made to cut the rope holding the portcullis closed. _They're mad if they think they're leaving. _As the tingling reached its zenith, he whispered the incantation with all the feeling he could muster.

"_Forbearn austrveger mund_ _njota gumi" _As the other sorcerer yelped, Merlin felt the thrill of triumph as the now scarlet weapon clattered to the ground. The other figure glanced hurriedly back down the passage, now resembling a new cheese.

"What in hell's name was that?" Vortimer's voice now bore little resemblance to the arrogant noble that had shown no remorse for his attempt on Uther's life using cursed coal during the magic tricks that entertained him during feasts. "I was merely jesting about the bastard, Paschent!"

"Quiet yourself brother, there is someone else here," Paschent barked, his thudding heart now settling and his disordered mind beginning to prickle. "He is strong, very strong. "

"Another sorcerer in Camelot?"

"Hush, for Emyrs' sake!" Paschent now shrank back against the wall, a black rope of dread knotting his stomach as he heard the new voice floating down the passageway.

"Sire, there's a trail of wet footprints, they lead away from the East Cells."

Merlin's heart leapt as he recognized Lancelot's voice. _The back entrance to the servant's quarter's, hurry. _Praying that his studies of druidism had paid off, he was rewarded by hearing his friend again.

"They're probably trying to escape through the servant's quarters, Sire."

"Well, they can't be far, these look fresh." The unmistakeable scraping of swords being drawn and footsteps echoing on the stone seemed to freeze the two would be escapees. He felt his stomach relax and a warm smile come to his face, only for it to congeal as he heard them speak again.

"What now, frère? I cannot die on a pyre while that bastard-"

"I have thought of everything, brother." Paschent's voice was hard now, although he was still pale. Everything seemed to freeze to Merlin as the other man produced a large, perfectly formed object from the folds of his clothing.

"Paschent, now I know you are mad. Stop, think about this. Please-"Vortimer winced as his brother pressed the perfect blood crystal against his burn, "think of our father. "

"He will remember me as a better son if I do this than if we both become human torches tomorrow." As he spoke Paschent's light hair and skin darkened to exactly the same shade as his brother's. Fascinated and horrified, Merlin willed Arthur to arrive.

"Stay where you are!" The prince's voice had never sounded sweeter to him as he saw his master charge toward the portcullis. The false Vortimer looked dumbstruck for a moment, but then rose and acted with lightning speed.

"_Próttigr ventus__, __suffragium mihi celeriter!"_ The tiny crackle of the air signified the power of the storm about to be unleashed and the effect it would have. _Now would be an excellent time to remember shield spells, _the young warlock thought in rising panic. _Wait-_

"_Suffragium mihi iam, calx," _Focusing his spell on the masonry above the dark man's head, Merlin again felt triumph replace the fear in his gut as the gargoyle's head connected with it, causing the figure to stagger. However this feeling returned a hundredfold as the other sorcerer's spell connected with him upon deflection. As he roughly rose into the air and felt himself slam into the wall, his brain registered the most alarming fact of the night.

The false Vortimer stood in front of the portcullis alone.

**MERLIN**

_Why are executions such a good place for business? _The question had been bothering Guinevere all night as she had attempted to forget the grisly event that was the focus of the steady stream of people toward the castle. She supposed it was a good way for those subjects who lived in the outlying areas to meet and discuss affairs, gossip and see their high lord dispense justice.

_Not today. _Switching her focus to business matters, she brushed a stray curl out of her eyes and surveyed the stall set out along the East Wall of the Citadel. Having only been trading for less than one year, she knew that her wares could not compete with other experienced merchants, but the efforts of her brother and the other knights had ensured that growing numbers now came to her for repairs, tailoring and customised pieces. It also helped that the trade routes across the Narrow Sea were thriving, allowing her to continually broaden her range.

_Of course, the support of one person in Camelot had also helped. _

Gwen felt her face heat slightly as she acknowledged the truth in that particular whisper of conscience. Since last year's nightmare, the lack of a job and security had kept her awake near constantly for three months. That was until King-nay, _Prince, _Arthur had suggested she ask at the castle if any of the women needed help with sewing or mending. What had started as a few lessons and small pieces had grown into a profitable venture. Today, she had laid out fine cambric for shifts and under things, bolts of fabric in several fashionable colours, fine hawking gloves and riding boots, various bobbins of thread and a large tray of needles.

"Merlin, when I say that I need to join my father **now, **I mean it-"

Following the familiar voice to its source, she felt a faint stirring of concern. Arthur was standing at the base of the highest tower in the nearest corner of the courtyard. Squinting in the bright sunlight, she sighed as the second voice answered her unspoken question.

"If you would just **listen **to me-"

"**M**_**er**_**lin**, I do not care for your tone, and nor will my father when we further delay this man's death because of your baseless suspicions. He was caught in the dungeons last night and now he will be executed according to the law." His servant seemingly about to answer back again, Arthur was saved from losing his temper at the soft touch on his arm. All anger left him at the sight of its owner.

"Guinevere, good morning. "

"And to you, my lord," she replied, keeping the soft smile on her face as Merlin radiated anger beside them. "What is the matter here?" She glanced between her closest friend and her lover, who seemed to be deciding on who should respond.

"Help me, Gwen," Merlin pleaded with her, "we need to stop this execution. I know who they'll bring out looks like Vortimer, but you have to trust me that it's not. "

"Yes, because of the **feeling **he claims to have had ever since he banged his head in the dungeons last night," the prince instantly regretted his sarcasm as Gwen shot him a reproachful look. _Maybe I should-no, Father needs me to stand by him. I have already been suspicious enough. _He then felt his heart swell with tenderness as he registered Gwen's fussing over his servant.

"Are you alright? How and where did it happen? Has Gaius seen you?"

"Yes, I, um, tripped over a loose slab, and yes," the young warlock pasted on a grin for the benefit of the worried young woman, squeezing her shoulder. Blessedly, she seemed to relax and turn to the matter in hand. "Arthur? Perhaps Merlin is right-"

"No Guinevere," she fought to hold onto her self control as he cupped her face in one hand, his eyes locked on hers, "we have already searched the dungeons after Merlin came round last night, and questioned the prisoner."

"But if Merlin's sure there's something else, then perhaps it is wise to check again," she protested gently. Both servant and trader noticed the sadness in Arthur's eyes before he replied.

"I am sorry, I cannot. This execution must go ahead to help secure peace in the realm. I take no pleasure in it," he swallowed hard as he buried the unsettling feelings Merlin's stare roused in him, "but my father's law stands and I only have limited time to oppose it." He looked hard at the dark haired man. _I did what I could, but I need to stand by him. Please understand, I cannot keep fighting with him. It's what she did. _

BRARAND! BRARAND! BRARAND!

The sound of the drumrolls heralding the king's entrance to the balcony above caused the young prince to curse and sprint up the stairs, leaving both Merlin and Gwen to turn in the direction of the pyre. As Uther began to speak, the young warlock felt his gorge rise.

"People of Camelot, you have come here today to witness another step in the defeat of evil." _No, another poor human being suffers agonising death so you don't have to face your mistakes. _

"This man, Vortimer, "Merlin looked towards the dungeon entrance to see the man he had fought last night enter the courtyard to yells and hisses from the crowd, "fuelled by malicious ambition, deliberately used his dark power to bring about my end. " _That's true. But there is another side to it-this man is trying to save his brother. Everyone is a mixture of light and dark, and its how we choose to live and use our gifts that is what matters, and we are not ruled by an evil force! _

"For his crimes against this land," Uther Pendragon's voice rang out on the still air, "the law of Camelot demands the highest punishment. You are to be burnt to death," he finished looking directly at the insolent man taking his place at the wooden stake atop the pile of wood. His face a determinedly blank mask, he signalled to the men surrounding the piles of wood. Merlin turned away, the hated images already clawing at his mind. But the surprising last action of the prisoner had him spinning around in disbelief.

He was laughing. The sorcerer on now smoking piles of wood was producing a loud guffaw that he had previously only heard at feasts. It soon died away into a chilling smirk as his enemy spoke,

"So determined, Uther Pendragon," the entire crowd gasped at his blatant disrespect, "to pronounce judgement on others, even while you are creating a new world that reveals the blackness in your own heart!"

"You are not permitted to speak!" The monarch actually seemed choked as he uttered those words, his eyes wide. "Be silent!"

"You do not command me, ķeceris," the man continued as if the king had been silent and his voice echoed of the stone walls like an invading force,"I listen to those who follow the Old Religion, and they have a message for you."

"I will hear nothing-" but again the king found himself ignored as the burning prince seemed to glow as his strange words thundered into the deceptively calm skies,

" **Savu zīmolu ļaunuma rada briesmīgu lāstu,  
Jūsu kontrolē veidi noslēpt šausmīgs fakts  
Ka tas, ko jums patīk visvairāk vairs nav savu.  
Un drīz jūs zināt sāpes gaismas vienmēr nes!"**

With a final grin to the assembled crowd, Prince Paschent departed their company as the flames sparked to life around him. Years later, the king that the stunned golden haired prince would become would reflect on the moment he decided to listen more to his servant. The sorcerer who served him to the end of his days would remember it as one spark that led to the revolution. And the maid who would be queen would recall it as the last day of real rest any of them would ever have.

**AN: You're probably wondering what the hell this is at the end. Here is the Latvian-English translation, and yes, I made it up. **

**Your brand of evil brings a terrible curse,**

**For your controlling ways hide the awful fact**

**That what you love most is no longer your own. **

**And soon you will know the pain the light always brings.**

**This will become increasingly important as the plot unfolds. The spells here are also invented(if anyone has any good ones, please PM me so I don't have to spend hours translating!) They are as follows:**

**Cum her, schwachsinnige devant a me=Come here, idiot in front of me.**

**Forbearn austrveger mund njota gumi=Burn the hand of this man. **

**Próttigr ventus****, ****suffragium mihi celeriter=Mighty wind, come swiftly to my aid**

**Suffragium mihi iam, calx **__** Aid me now, stones**

**That's about it, hope you enjoyed and please review. **

**T4EXX**


	6. At the Centre of the Ring Part 1

**So, here is the next instalment. This is more of a sub episode-where we see a bit more of Camelot not under attack. Again, I own nothing except original characters. Enjoy. **

At the Centre of the Ring Part 1

_The sunlight streamed through the window near the girl's hiding place, the old boxes and crates now draped in a glittering gold mantle as it stained the dust that had settled on them. She had been holding her breath, not against coughing, but because she needed to be absolutely silent-it was imperative that she was rescued, that her fellow knights would find her here and go onward to certain glory as they defeated the Hydra. _

"_Sir Goldhorn, come. The prince will need your skills to defeat the fiend," and she was running with her slight redhaired saviour through the passageways of a strangely familiar place, full of white pillars and well tended courtyards. Then she came to the scene she dreaded. Watching the again familiar figure of the stocky blond boy raise his wooden sword, the flash of light on metal would reveal the same picture of an impossibly handsome man in armour, his mouth open in a silent scream. _

"Anna, Anna! Please, mi souer, listen and awaken," Blinking away the lingering images of her dream world, the young woman in bed smiled to reassure her worried brother. As always, it did not work straightaway as he asked his familiar question. "The dreams again?"

"As it was every night this week." She pushed herself into a sitting position, batting away the hand he proffered, "I know what you're going to say, that the future will become clear as the threads of time go on." Cador felt a tug of affection at the way she mimicked him almost make him smile, but resisted as the image of their homeland floated to the forefront of his mind. _The light is gone now, it vanished eons ago. _Shaking himself to clear his maudlin memories, he focused on her next words.

"I just wish that all these dreams would knit together, and then I would not feel like I am being kept in the dark!" That made him start up, looking at her sharply. _Has she worked out where she dreams of? _Luckily, she had not noticed his reaction and was staring into space, idly twirling a strand of her hair, "And at the end, it is like-"

"Like you are seeing an image from a distance, I know," He smiled kindly at her, "I understand how you are feeling, but it _will_ pass. And in the meantime, Isolde and I will keep seeking answers where we can. "She smiled and nodded, and he grinned back as the last of the fear and frustration left her eyes. "Which routine do I need to drill today?"

"The Amazons with the lynx," he replied, remembering its popularity in Leir and the surrounding counties. At once, she scrambled from the mattress and retreated behind the makeshift screen in the corner of the tent. "Please make sure that Niniane does not cut herself with the spear again, keep Tristan away from the cages, and Anna, for the love of Avalon do not-"

"Use magic to ensure the lynx chases the fattest baron in the front row rather than us, I know. But he was being vile to his neighbours and I couldn't help it. "Again, Anna began predicting her older brother's response, and so had to poke her head out around her screen to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"I admit, seeing Sir Hoel leave was the most amusing thing I have seen in a long time," Cador felt unbidden mirth rising in his gut as he remembered. He forced himself to become sober, "it will not do if Camelot sees something it cannot explain. "

"Brother, we are a _circus,_" Now fully dressed, she strode towards the small dish that stood on a stool by the bed. A brief incantation later and she began to pull the tangles of her hair into a plait using her image as a guide. "We deal in the unexplained, the miraculous. And we have gifts, why not use them?" It was a well worn argument, and yet she felt the feelings his response evoked even more strongly than before.

"Because, especially here, it could land us in jail." With that, Cador patted her shoulder, murmured something about seeing to breakfast, and left her. Putting down the twig comb that she had been using, Anna felt her heart clench in fury at the unfair persecution they suffered. _Even in the tolerant corners of Rome, we had people spit on us and stay away. And now back in Logres, it's even worse! _

Rubbing her face, she found herself seeing the final image of her dream again, and remembered the feeling she had had a split second before awakening, as though someone had whispered to her.

_There is a change coming. One cycle of power is beginning to break. _

**MERLIN **

"Your breakfast awaits, Sire."

The voice behind him did not startle Arthur, which was saying something as his servant was not normally early. But then, they had both been changing their habits since the execution. It was evident in the way he had risen and dressed himself, and stood on the battlements for over an hour.

_That man's last words. _The young prince cursed the newest mystery to enter his life, right when he had been so determined to stand by his father. The king's reaction had been to treat it as the last ramblings of a madman, but Arthur had seen his face as the sorcerer had been consumed by flames, and now the questioning part of his mind had returned with a vengeance.

Yawning, he made his way over to the laden tray, and watched as the other man moved off to tidy the jumble of boots he had left by his clothing chest. The lack of chatter as he performed this task was another new element, and the prince had had enough of it.

"You know, I never usually set much store by your mutterings, Merlin," he began slightly nervously. Ever since their fight, the other man had not spoken to him more than what was necessary. While disconcerting compared to his normal demeanour, the prince now recognised that Merlin had been correct about some matters. Pushing away the niggling questions of how and why, he continued with his prepared speech.

"But one cannot deny that, this time," he amended slightly as the man's expression changed from suspicion to dawning hope, "you happened to be more wise than idiotic." He paused to take a breath, looking carefully at the reaction his words had provoked.

"So you're saying I was right?" Outwardly, his face was completely calm, but Arthur had a strong inkling Merlin was dancing inside. Raising his eyebrow in an uncanny impersonation of a certain physician, Arthur wasted no time in setting him straight.

"Not completely, since there is still no evidence of any transformation or of the other man you claimed you saw," at that, his servant's growing smile faltered. _If only I could tell him how I know. _Luckily, the prince did not seem to want to focus on that now.

"Seeing as you clearly aren't going to tell me, then I must get answers elsewhere. I am going to ask Gaius if he knows what the sorcerer meant by his last outburst." Inexplicably, he wanted to know if this was a good idea. _It would be distracting and dangerous, and Father would say that I need to focus on finding the sorcerer's associates and forget it as the ramblings of a lunatic, but his face told a different story. It means something... _

"Arthur, Sire. Are you alright?" Merlin was now looking at him as though he'd lost his mind, and he came back to himself dimly aware of the fact that the idiot had been talking to him.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know Gaius would be happy to help, but he'll probably want to speak to the king first," Merlin repeated, guessing that this was the prince's idea and would not go down well with the king searching for a vanished gang of mercenaries. He was proved right with his master's reply, which thrilled and terrified him in equal measure.

"Yes, and if he does, it will be up to us to persuade him," Arthur was now getting up, plainly eager to set his plan in motion. Suppressing a grin, Merlin fell into step beside him.


End file.
